motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am
Story The following takes place between 3:00am-4:00am 3:00am Kate and Caroline were in bed, kissing. Stop! said Kate as Ellie. But Ellie said Caroline. Juliet was taking her phone and was sitting on the her bed. With Olivia Widwood said Juliet. Yes, said the receptionist named Carrie Williams. Caroline and Kate stand up. I like you said Caroline. Caroline was walking to Carrie. Can I go home? asked Carrie. Sure, you can said Caroline. Carrie and Caroline briefly gave each other a kiss. Kate and Juliet watched it. Carrie was walking away. 3:15am Jack was brought to the cages. Ben was still at the Barracks. Ben opened the closet and behind there was a room. A big room. Ben walked in the room and opened the light. Ben looked above him, and the Heart of the Island was there. Ben was looking at the fire. 3:21am Kate and Juliet did met at the countrygard outside the hotel. Hello said Kate. Your name is Juliet? asked Kate. Yes, why? asked Juliet. Flashforward: Kate was in the hospital. I’m Doctor Astrid Nikki Kramer. But you can call me Astrid Kramer. You should need rest said Astrid. Why? asked Kate. Because you got shot said Astrid. *- 3:33am Ben was walking to Michael. I wanna give you a book. It’s desribes, our personality. It’s a good book, you should read it said Ben. I don’t care about that book, but give my son back said Michael. 3:35am Juliet and Kate walked in the city. We’re fugitives said Kate. We’re in dangerous said Juliet. I know, and I’m the only one who can save you said Kate. There they are said a man. 2 man were runnin down in the train station where Juliet and Kate were going. Come on said Juliet. Kate was runnin to. We have to use the elevator said Juliet. But I’m scared, I don’t like to be…said Kate. I will hold your hand said Juliet. Juliet and Kate were in the elevator. Juliet was holding Kate’s hand. I’m glad to meet you said Juliet, and both Juliet and Kate were kissing in the elevator. I love you so much said Kate. 3:45am Kate and Juliet were above. The man were runnin upstairs and people awoke because of the noices. What’s the matter with you? screamed a man. Juliet was on the roof. We’re going to die here said Juliet. I know said Kate. It was nice to meet you said Juliet. 3:48am Jack was looking. Help me, please said Jack. Danny Pickett was coming. Is there something what you need? asked Danny. Yes, sleep said Jack. Sorry, but our man change per hour. OK, that’s alright said Jack. Ben was looking at the Heart of the Island. Follow me said a voice. Ben followed the voice… Ranjina was back on the line. What happened? asked Juliet. Bad line…said Ranjina. I’m sorry, can I help you? asked Ranjina. We’re under shot said Juliet. Who is we? asked Ranjina. Me and Kate Austen. The 2 men are: Roger Bradley and Simon Parker. Simon Parker? asked Juliet. Yes, said Ranjina. There was a woman named Jessica Parker in the hotel said Juliet. They have guns and we got nothing said Kate. Kiss! said Ranjina. Kate and Juliet start to kiss. What? asked Simon. Now attack said Ranjina. Juliet attacked both guys, who then felt from the roof dead mostly on the ground. 3:55am Juliet was runnin to Simon. I got a message from someone. His name is Robert Thomas said Simon. He says he will kill you when the time is right said Simon. Juliet and Kate were taking out their clothes and were under the shower. Juliet start kissing Kate. However Caroline was coming. This is Michelle said Caroline. Kate, will go with Michelle? asked Caroline. Yes, I’m going said Kate while looking at Juliet. We need to talk said Caroline. 4:00am Trivia *The episode is also called Caroline's secret. Category:Season 1 Episodes